Danny Phantom:Royal trip to GHOST ZONE
by CieloAsso01
Summary: Danny's English class take a field trip to where? THE GHOST ZONE. Danny, Sam and Team Phantom including Valarie must protect them from ghosts while keeping Danny's secret. Can they with Danny and Sam take the roles of KING AND QUEEN OF THE GHOST ZONE? P.S: chapter 5 had been deleted... for now.
1. TRIP TO THE GZ?

A ROYAL FIELD TRIP TO THE GHOST ZONE

Danny's English class take a field trip to where? THE GHOST ZONE. Danny, Sam and Team Phantom including Valarie must protect them from ghosts while keeping Danny's secret. Can they with Danny and Sam take the roles of KING AND QUEEN OF THE GHOST ZONE!?

CieloAsso01(my first story ever)

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM.

"I'm late,I'm LATE,I'M LATE!"A yell coming from the Fenton Works as our young hero Danny Fenton came running from the his house with a normal toast in his mouth(the Fentons normally had ectoplasm in their food).

Daniel (Danny) Fenton A.K.A Danny Phantom is a halfa(Half human half ghost).He normally was a full normal human teenage boy who loves astronomy (still love it) until the incident of the Fenton Portal happens. Because of his human DNA mix with ectoplasm. Danny Fenton secretly has a ghost form, Danny Phantom from Public Enemy number 1 to Protector of Amity Park and also secretly the King of the GZ(Ghost Zone). Danny has became stronger and has a body of an athlete thanks to his ghost strength and his experience fighting ghost. He could easily beat Dash in a blink of an eye but still pretending to be weak because he did not want to become his worst nightmare and evil future version from another timeline, Dan Phantom/Plasmius. The only ones who knows about Danny's secret is the Tucker, Sam, Jazz including Valarie who had known a month ago.

Anyway, back to the story. Danny ran as fast as he could to the classroom. He sighed in relief because the class was too busy to notice Danny's speed that can beat an athlete. "2 minutes and 36 seconds. That's a new world record. "Sam Mason, or Samantha Mason(if you want a death wish),best friend/secret girlfriend A.K.A Queen of the GZ said to his boyfriend.

"Yeah, Usually you always had 10 to 15 seconds or a couple of minutes late." Dude, what happen?" Tucker Foley, Sam and Danny's best friends said while looking at his precious PDA.

"I only had a meeting with Frostbite and only Ghost Box to capture. I think the ghosts are planning something" Danny said with a worried look." I've got a bad feeling about this." Sam nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry. What could possib….!" Tucker almost finished his sentences when a book thrown to his face. Luckily, he managed to dodge it.

"Don't you even dare, Tucker. Or I will throw knives at you next." Sam give Tucker a murderous glare. He can only whimpered.

Before Danny and Valarie can say anything, MR Lancer arrived with a handful of papers and the shouting "SILENCE". Fortunately, it's effective!

"Daniel Fenton, Samantha Mason, Tucker Foley and Valarie Gray, meet me outside class for a while." MR Lancer went to the door after saying that. The team went outside as well while giving each other confused and worried looks. After about two minutes, they can all heard the shouting of "ARE YOU CRAZY!?" from the team to a certain teacher.

"MY PARENTS ARE CRAZY!" Danny said while trying to pull his hair out of his head. Sam, Tucker, Valarie and Jazz were all giving him worried looks of his crazy attitudes.

"Danny, calm down. It's not only you who is worrying about this trip. We all too, you know." Sam said while trying to calm Danny down. Keyword: TRYING.

"Calm down? CALM. DOWN!?" Danny looked at them with a glare that shivers down their spine. "My parents gave a crazy idea of taking my English Class to the GZ for a field trip. MR Lancer agreed with it. And the principal approved it. What they didn't know are the fact that my parents NEVER EVER BEEN to the GZ. Suddenly, the world gone crazy."

"Yes, we know and worried about it too. But complain and shouting doesn't do anything at all. Right know, we need to have a plan." Said Valarie angrily at Danny because she was annoyed with his crazy attitudes.

"Alright" Danny sat down beside Sam and let his head at Sam's shoulder(if you imagine the picture, I think it was kinda cute.)"we need to prepare some weapons in the field trip. I think the ghost will attack twice than usual."

"Why? I mean you're" Jazz pointing at Sam and Danny "Are the King and Queen of the GZ. Why would any ghost attack you?"

"They don't. But if the rumors of this field trip are straight to the GZ, they can attack us anytime they want because they know we need to cover up our position and identity."

"Don't worry, Danny. We're here for you. I'm here for you. It's gonna be alright. Said Sam looking at Danny with a cute smile. Danny lean over for a kiss. The others look at them with disgust.

"I know that you need to keep your relationship a secret, but do you have to do it in front of us?" said Valarie.

"Ignore us. Anyways, right now we need to relax for a while after all the worry moments" said Danny, putting his head on his girlfriend's lap.

"Yeah. At least there's no ghost for a while." Said Tucker relaxing himself not noticing his friends' horror look. Suddenly, Ghost Box appeared with his BEWARE introduction.

Danny groaned. He transformed himself to Danny Phantom and went to capture the ghost leaving Tucker scream, Sam threw knives at him, and Jazz and Valarie sighed. Somewhere at the GZ, a ghost laughed evilly that will became the team's worst nightmare. AGAIN.


	2. THE GAME HAD JUST BEGIN?

**Hello,CieloAsso01 here. Thanks for the reviews. I also want to thanks my very first reviews from** **Michelle97ist** **. It gives my hopes back. If I had any mistakes in chapter 1,I'm sorry. I had B in English. Anyways, chapter 2 is up. I hope you all like it and review okay. As like every publisher of Danny Phantom FanFiction,**

 **I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**

 **CHAPTER 2**

"Today is the day, the day we all been waiting for, the day…." The morning is calm and peaceful(ghost still appear) until Tucker giving his most awful, terrible and lame speech to the Team Phantom as like they're going for a war which annoyed them all.

"THE DAY FOR YOU TO SHUT UP BEFORE I USE A SAW AT YOU!" said Sam who was holding a sharp saw. She looked at him like a tiger wanted to eat his prey. Tucker shivered and whimpered as usual. Danny, Jazz and Valarie ignored them and went to check their stuffs.

"Okay, let's check again for the 10th time the stuff we NEED to bring. This is the last re-check." Jazz and Valarie sighed in relief."15 Lipstick Blaster?"

"Got it" Valarie said, holding one of the lipstick blaster.

"15 Fenton Wrist Rays?"

"It's in my hand" Jazz said, also grabbing one of it.

"25 Fenton Phones?"

"It's in my backpack" Tucker said, suddenly appeared behind Danny, making him flinch.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Danny shouted at Tucker who was laughing really hard. Danny groaned.

" 2 first Aids?"

"It's here." Sam said, took it out from her bag.

" Food and drinks in case we were very hungry" Danny checked at his backpack to see alots of food, fruits( for Sam) and some meat food that can stay longer (for Tucker of course) and bottles of water." Yep, it's all here"

"One last thing, 20 Fenton Thermos?"

"CHECK" They all said in unison.

"Okay, it's now or never" They all nodded at each other and went to the living room. The A list group, nerds ,geeks and MR Lancer were all here. Everyone ignored them except MR Lancer who greeted them Good Morning. Right now, they all need to wait for Maddie and Jack Fenton.

 **(DANNY'S POV)-**

As we were waiting for mom and dad to arrive, I went to hear people's conversation cause it is soooooooooo boring sit down doing nothing. So, I went to the A-List group first.

" I can't wait to see my dreamy inviso-bill" said Paulina, the most popular girl at the school. She wore a pink short sleeve shirt, a short skirt and a loosened belt. She also wore a pair of high heel shoes. I groaned. WHY DOES SOMEONE STILL SAYING ME WITH THAT STUPID NAME!? If she wanted to impress my ghost half, it's too late. I already had Sam. Sam is more beautiful than you. INSIDE AND OUT. Anyway, I bet Paulina will hurt her feet if we walk at the GZ. I mean, who wore a pair of high heels in the GZ!?

"Yeah, Phantom will surely hang out with us" Dash Baxter, the most popular boy at school, said proudly. He wore a white shirt with some pictures with his jacket, a long jeans and his brand new shoes. I swear I saw a picture of my head at his white shirt.

"I mean, we are the most popular groups in the school." Kwan nodded. I rather hang out with the nerds, geeks and my group than yours. Maybe, except Kwan. He's a good guy. He never been seen with Dash when that guy bullied the weak.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked, secretly holding my hand.

"Nothing, I just heard the A-List group conversation. They really think I'm gonna hang out with them just because they think they're awesome and popular." I said in a low voice so that only the my friends and my sister can hear me.

"It's a shame that Kwan and Star hang out with them" said Valarie." I mean, they were kind and nice"

"Okaaaaay. Anyway" Jazz changes the topic " What are we going to do? Mom and Dad doesn't know ANYTHING about GZ. Then suddenly, they want to take the whole 60 pupil of YOUR English class to a stupid field trip"

"There's only 25 pupil, you know." Tucker said, correcting her mistake. I think I heard Jazz mutter " Whatever".

"I know, how about we sat at the back. You transform to your ghost half and fight the ghost. And then you quickly transform back. Surely they don't notice you." Tucker gave his suggestion.

"That's a bad idea, you know that every time he fights a ghost, he's gonna leave some cuts and bruises at his body. Everyone can notice that even his dad. Sam said, denied the suggestion.

"Then, Danny can sent Frostbite to protect the class" Tucker gave his another idea proudly.

"You do realize that the Fenton Speeder Bus dad and mom had created can detect ghost around 500 meters radius.

"Okay, I'm out of ideas." Said Tucker, giving up.

( **NOBODY'S POV)**

"GOOD MORNING CLASS!HI DANNYBOY!" shouted Jack with his hand full of fudge. Danny groaned, the team smiled and the whole class including MR Lancer snickered.

"Good morning. As you all know my name is Maddie and he's name is Jack." Jack smiled like a kid who had a candy. " We will take you to the Ghost Zone using the Fenton Bus Speeder. So, Let's go" Maddie and Jack went to the lab followed by the class, MR Lancer and the Team Phantom.

As Jack and Maddie explained about weapons, safety and the bus(which is soooooo boring and lame to the point I don't want to write about it) the team thinking about the chances at the GZ worriedly. After that explanation that almost made half of the class asleep, they ready to go to the GHOST ZONE! As they went into the bus, Danny suddenly sweated a lot.

"Danny, what's wrong?" asked Jazz, looking at her little(who is not little anymore) brother.

"Yeah, you suddenly sweat a lot. Dude, what's going on?" said Tucker. They're all looking at Danny with worried and panicked look.

"Don't worry, guys. It's just…. I'm only worried. That's all." Said Danny, trying to calm them down.

"But…."Sam wants to say something, refused that he's sweating a lot just because he's worried about the field trip but Danny interrupted her.

"It's okay, Sammy. I'm alright." Said Danny, giving her a calm and handsome face. Sam still felt he's not alright but she nodded.

They went into the bus as their turn had come, trying to figure out why was Danny sweat. Danny, on the other hand , sat at the back seat with his friends, ignoring the pair of eyes who stared at him saying something just now that makes him very scared. One word that could danger them all.

" _ **THE GAME HAD JUST BEGAN, DANNY FENTON"**_

 **BUON GIORNO, EVERYONE, CieloAsso01 IS IN THE HOUSE! I WON'T GONNA WRITE FOR A LITTLE WHILE 'CAUSE I HAD GUEST. IT'S NOT LIKE 10 TO 15, BUT 30 GUEST ! MAKE SURE TO REVIEW, GIVE COMMENTS AND IF YOU GUYS WANT TO HELP ME, GIVE ME SOME IDEAS TO WRITE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER( I ALWAYS HAD IDEAS ABOUT THIS STORY IF I SPINNING AROUND MY LIVING ROOM FOR HOURS WHILE LISTENING TO MUSIC).**

CieloAsso01,game out.


	3. WEDDING MEMORIES

**BUONA NOTTE,CieloAsso01 IS HERE!I HAVE TO GO TO GET MY FRIEND FROM UNIVERSITY. ALWAYS…1…2….3!**

 **I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!YEAH!**

" **Danny? Danny!? DANNY!"** Danny shocked as His secret girlfriendawaked him from his daydream.

"Are you really okay, dude?. I'm kinda worried right here." Said Tucker with his panicked look.

"Sorry, I'm daydreaming" said Danny yawning like he's falling asleep.

"Daydreaming about what? You and Sam wedding day?" Jazz teased a certain couple. Danny and Sam looked at each other.

" But we ARE." Mouthed them, making Jazz and Valarie shocked and Tucker laughed quietly, looking at the girls' face.

"Well, about 5 months ago, ~~" said Danny, telling the story.

 **`~~~~~5 MONTH AGO~~~~~`**

"Ghost and humans, we are gather here today to see the ceremony of a couple, King of the Ghost Zone Daniel Fenton/Phantom and Sam Manson…" said the priest. That was the day that they had been ghostly married, the day Sam Manson became Queen of the Ghost Zone and the most shocking news, the priest was GHOST BOX !

"Do you, Your Majesty King Fenton, take Sam Manson as your human wife and Queen of the Ghost Zone?" said Ghost Box clearly and fluently. He looked at Sam dreamily.

"I do." Said Danny, smiling his most beautiful smile at his soon-to-be-wife.

"And you, Sam Manson, take King Fenton as your husband and rule the Ghost Zone by His Majesty's side?" said the ghost box, looking at Sam.

"I do" Said Sam, blushing furiously at Danny as looking at his smile.

"You may kiss the bride." And that's what they do. Everyone cheered as they finished with the kiss.

' **~~~~~PRESENT~~~~~'**

Right now, the couples showed the team the picture of the day of their wedding. Danny was standing beside Sam with a dark green tuxedo while Sam who was putting her head at Danny's chest with a dark green gown and tiara. Tucker stood beside Danny as his best man while Dani stood beside Sam as her best woman. The picture also showed that the ghost box wearing a tuxedo too looking very mature as well as his girlfriend that was wearing a black gown. They looked very happy.

" Why didn't you told us about this !?" whispered Jazz and Valarie in unison. The trio looked at them as the girls were the ones that going to eat them.

" Well ….." said Danny awkwardly and scared at the same time." You…" pointing at Jazz " had a trip to some convention for about two weeks. And you…" pointing at Valarie." Only knew our secret for about a month right now. And we're married five months ago. Silence brought upon them.

" Well… your points on me are taken but…" Said Valarie." What about Jazz? You could just tell her after she just went home." Jazz nodded, demanded some answers.

The trio laughed awkwardly." We're kinda busy with the ghost catching, paper works and meeting about GZ, also with school…." Tucker said ALL the excuses until Jazz interrupted him.

" OKAY,OKAY! I get it. You're busy." She sighed." But next time you MUST tell me about important facts, okay?" they nodded.

 **MEANWHILE…..**

Jack was pouting." Why I can't drive the Fenton Bus Speeder?" Maddie sighed, looking at her beloved husband with a smile.

" Well…." Maddie tried to find some excuses." I have to drive 'cause…. well… because Danny and Jazz wanted me to? YES, Danny and Jazz wanted me to!" She looked at the kids and shouted.

"DANNY,JAZZ, YOU WANTED ME TO DRIVE, RIGHT!?" and then giving a look that they knew. No, giving a look that they AND the Team Phantom knew very well.

Their dad/ Jack wanted to drive the bus and risked everyone's lives before they even went to the GZ.

They nodded immediately. And then, Maddie went back to look at his husband.

"See, Jack? The kids wanted me to do it." As Jack giving the most sad face that could ever existed in the multi-universe, she said "Don't worry, the next time we went to a trip, you'll drive, okay? Here" she gave it to Jack some fudge. He nodded cheerfully as he saw his beloved food. He immediately grabbed it and went to his seat. Eating it like a kid. Maddie, Danny and the Team Phantom sweat dropped. Reminded them to NOT do another trip.

"Okay, everyone with their seatbelt?" They nodded." Then, let's go!" and followed with some cheers and worried look from a certain group. Just as they just finished went to the portal to go to the GZ, Danny's ghost sense went off. The team saw an icy blue breath came out from Danny's breath. They hurriedly panicked quietly.

" I'm begging you it's not Technus, I'm begging you it's not Technus…." Tucker keep begging ignored the horror looks that his friends and crush (Valarie) gave him and unknowingly, he jinxed them all.

" You jinxed us" Sam hissed, but Tucker defended himself.

"No, I'm no…" Before he even finished his sentences, a loud and long introduction interrupted him.

"I AM TECHNUS. THE MASTER OF ALL TECHNOLOGY….." of course it's Technus. Who else with a long introduction. "I changed my mind. I just jinxed us and doomed us all." Said Danny, with followed by some nods from his friends( Don't forget the 'crush') and earned a dangerous and painful death glare from Sam and a long, sharp knife pocket played at her hands that can cut those beautiful brown skin and blood flowed slowly( I think I read too much fanfiction of Katekyo Hitman Reborn with the main character, Tsuna, being abused and bullied. You guys have to watch this anime. It's very awesome.)

"GHOST!" as always, Maddie and Jack armed with weapons and tried to shot the ghost. Keyword: TRIED. Meanwhile, the team covered Danny from the public as he's going ghost. But, in the middle of the transformation, someone had shot him with something that was very, very painful. He screamed painfully, which making the class, MR Lancer and his parents to look at him, which making Technus successfully controlled the bus. Well, he's always do what he have to do, Broke the bus. Danny felt very dizzy and the last thing he saw before were Sam beautiful worried look and a pair of two eyes which showed that he's happy. Happy because he can see Danny in so much pain. Happy as the bus went crashed at the GZ. Happy because…

 _ **THEY ARE PLAYING THE GAME WITH HIM….**_

 **HEY ALL FANS , I'M SORRY FOR NOT** **PUBLISH FOR A WHILE** **HAD FAMILY PROBLEM WITH SOME CHORES AND….. YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. I'M KINDA RIGHT NOW BEGGING YOU TO REVIEW !OK HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW AT HOW MUCH YOU LIKE OR HATE OR ANYTHING** ,CieloAsso01 GAME OUT.


	4. TRIO'S ANGER

**CIELOASSO01 IS BACK IN THE WR** **ITING WAR!HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.I HOPE YOU LIKE IT,OKAY?IN 3…2…1**

 **I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**

 **DANNY'S DREAM(HIS POV)**

" **Danny, it's been a long time, right?** " said the black mysterious figure suddenly appeared standing in front of me.

"WHO ARE YOU!?HOW DO YOU KNOW ME!?WE NEVER EVEN MET BEFORE!"I said angrily. I can't move my body. Suddenly, he laughed like a crazy person. Then, he quickly change into an evil smirk.

" **Oh yes, we do, Daniel. A long time ago. When you, Tucker, Sam, Jazz….** " He smiled evilly." **Jazz, my beautiful, precious Jazz..** " I interrupted him.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY LIKE SHE'S .IS. **MY SISTER**!" I said, didn't realize that my eyes were red and my voice almost same like Dan.

" **Patience, patience Danny~~** " Said the figure with a singsong voice." **Or you will become your future self, you do know that, right?** " Said him happily. He kicked my stomach very hard that I almost broke my rib for no reason.

" **Oh, it's just a reminder that we play** _ **MY GAME**_." He said like he knew what's in my mind. " **You can go to your pathetic friends. And tell Jazz that she will be mine, 'cause this is just the beginning of this** _ **GAME.**_ " He laughed as he disappeared from my sight. Suddenly, I heard a voice calling me. So, I respond.

 **THE REALITY (NOBODY'S POV)**

"DANNY!DANNY!" Sam shouted at Danny multiple times to woke him up. He suddenly woke. A lots and lots of his sweat making his shirt and hair wet. Sam was shocked to see him suddenly sweated. I's just like the last time but more. He shivered and muttered help multiple times too.

"Danny, it's me. It's okay. Everything's okay. Calm down. I'm here. We all here. You parents and sister are here, okay? Don't worry." Said Sam, calmed him down. Just as he heard the word 'sister are here', he immediately calmed down. He saw that they're at the ground of GZ. All the people who're at the trip were here. He remembered that they crashed because Technus broken the Fenton Bus.

"But what does he mean that this is a game?"Danny wondered. Tucker , Jazz and Valarie went to him.

"Hey dude, what's happen just now. You screamed" said Tucker, panicked. The girls nodded and also panicked.

"Someone hit me with something painful. Don't worry, it's just effect my transformation." Danny said as he saw their panicked look. He quickly changed the subject. "So, we stuck here for how long with them?"

"It's look like we had been here as it's look familiar. So, we might be between Skulker and Ember's lair, Walker's jail, Pandora's lair and Frostbite's lair." Said Tucker analyzing the map that's in his PDA. Danny nodded, understand what he said just now. "The bad news, we have to go to Skulker and Ember for a week to reach there. Pandora's lair, we have to go through Walker's lair for 2 days and 5 days to reach there. But, although we have to go to Walker's jail to go to Frostbite's lair, but 2+3…meaning we need to reach there for only 5 days." Said Tucker worriedly.

"Looks like we need to go to Frostbite's path to reach his lair." Said Danny, ignoring the team's shocked face.

"Are you crazy Danny!?" Said Valarie angrily.

"Do you think we have a choice with our classmate, teacher and my parents injured. Plus, we only brought foods and drinks that could last us 6 days. "Said Danny calmly. Sam nodded after thinking about what he said for a moment.

"Okay, but how do we convince them?" said Jazz, pointing at the people he mention panicked like monkeys.

"Well we could at least tell them that we help Phantom and went to GZ several times." Tell Jazz giving a choice.

"Okay, who are you? You're not my sister. Where's my goody two shoes sister who always right about anything(except the numbers of pupil in Danny's English Class)?" Ask Danny jokingly. At least he can fade some tension around the although It's just a little. Jazz rolled her eyes.

"We can try that. At least we know what they don't know about direction here." Said Tucker. Danny and Sam nodded, agreeing with Tucker. They went to the class, Danny's parents and MR Lancer.

"Umm…Guys.." Said Danny but they can't heard him. So, Danny said a little louder but they still can't heard them until Danny shouted at them "GUYS!" they finally quiet and attraction were at him.

"Well… I know …I mean, we know how to get out here" said Danny clearly and awkwardly. Silence upon them for a moment. Then, his classmate yelled "LIAR!" at them.

" But it's true, we kinda helped Phantom a little bit too." Sam said making it's more logical explanation to followed the team Phantom. But, it failed. Instead, they got a tons of insult.

" PHANTOM NEVER GET HELPED WITH A FREAK,NERD AND FENTURD" yell Dash. The Trio's feelings to help them replaced with anger. **Pure anger**.

" YEAH!YOU'RE JUST LYING AND WANT TO BECAME POPULAR!" yell the nerds. A vein popped at Sam's head. Who in the world had said that they want to become popular.

" ONLY AN IDIOT GETTING HELPED BY YOU!" Yelled Star too. Tucker take off his glasses slowly and closed his eyes. Jazz and Valarie knew if his glasses been take off, that means the class were going to get a bloody war with the trio.

" YOU'RE JUST SHOWING OFF,RIGHT!?" yelled Kwan. Danny muttered something in Esperanto. His eyes were covered by his hair. And his hand shivering. The two girls gulped and sweat came from their forehead. The grown up(Jack, Maddie and MR Lancer) wanted to stop the argument but instead being grabbed by the girls away from them. They had questioned looks but now knew why as the girls pointing their index finger to the trio. They looked very murderous.

"NO ONE WANTS TO FOLLOW YOU IDIOTS!" Yelled Paulina. And that's it. They're at they limits. The patience of their insults were gone. Completely gone.

Suddenly, the GZ was filled with dark murderous aura. Darker than Pariah Dark. Darker than Dan. All the ghost knew the cause of the aura and prayed(In this story, ghost can pray) the ones who's gonna be the victim of them. Meanwhile, the class felt it too. They slowly looking at the trio and gulped.

Sam looked 20 times more murderous than ever. She cracked his knuckles that makes them shivered down their spine. Tucker, on the other hand, looking more scarier than Sam. He's holding 2 very, very sharp knives while playfully aim at the class. He had an evil smirk at his face that can make the jocks peed their pants. But most of all was Danny. He had the most very dangerous eyes that had ever seen. They swear that Danny's eyes were red. He laughed darkly that only the class, the grown ups and the team can heard which make them prayed for their lives.

" **You idiots, who do think you are!?"** Said Danny with an icy tone. His eyes were looking at the popular group murderously. They looked panicked but they still stand their reputation as the most popular of the school. Which was very stupid of them.

"You're the ones who need to follow us. Phantom said so." Lied Dash angrily, although his legs were shaking furiously.

Well, they made a mistake. **The most biggest mistake of all.**

Suddenly, Tucker right in front of Dash. His left knife were at Dash's throat while the other one were at the jock's head. His head were beside that guy's ears.

" **Tell me, since when did he told you that?"** whispered Tucker making him shivered **. "TELL ME!?"** He yelled. Dash shook his head immediately. Tucker smirked and put his knives away and went back to the trio.

" **When we said we know, that means we know. You guys should have been grateful or we stuck here forever!"** spat Sam angrily.

" **And Phantom would not be here for you fools. So, you guys want to follow us or stay here and died before you went to university!?"** said Danny with his red eyes. The class, with their face as pale as death, nodded quickly and as fast as lightning, grabbed their bags. Jazz noticed Dan's eyes in Danny and tried to calmed him down.

" Danny, you need to calm down. Or you will became Dan. So, inhaled, exhaled, close your eyes and empty your mind." Said Jazz with calm and concern voice. Danny and the trio realized it too and he do what Jazz said. He smiled sadly at the team and they group hug. Later, they lead the class to the GZ path which they begin….

 _ **LEVEL ONE OF THE GAME(creepy)**_


	5. QUEEN AND KING'S LOVE EXPOSED?

**HEY,WHAT'S UP GUYS!? CieloAsso01 IS IN THE HOUSE…OR STORY…WHO CARES!ANYWAYS, SORRY I'M LATE. GOT A TONS OF HOMEWORK(WHEN I SAY A TONS, I MEAN A TONS!). ANYWAYS, STRAIGHT TO THE POINT,I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY. YOU CAN GIVE IDEAS TO THE STORY NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS ALWAYS…**

 **I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!( BUT I DO OWN THE VILLIAN I CREATED)**

 **(Sam's POV)**

It's been several minutes after all the chaos of the trio(us).Right now, everything is peace and quiet (which I like it)…

"DANNY!CAN WE HAVE A BREAK!?"

Until now…..

"Please Danny?It's been an hour since we started.." Paulina said, begging.

I looked at my watch( Danny gave it to me on our 1st month Anniversary) and looked at Paulina.

"Really? Because my watch said that it's only been about 5 minutes since we started." I said, annoyed.

" Please Danny? We can rest together." Paulina said, flirting. She batted her eyelashes and look at MY Danny with a cute(for me, it's disgusting) face. "Or you can give me a piggy-"

" Listen here, Paulina. You're not the only one who is tired. We're all too. So just shut your mouth and keep walking either you like it or not." I said. I can't even imagine after all of the anger we put out, they still treated us like losers. Wait I didn't have to imagine, it's happening right now.

" Danny, your goth friend is scaring me" said Paulina, holding Danny's arm tightly, pretending to be scared. Tucker, Valarie, Jazz, and everyone looking at the three of us awkwardly. I feel very jealous, angry and sad at the same time. I mean, who wouldn't if their husband( or boyfriend) being flirt by their enemy. Danny noticed it.

" LET'S REST FOR 10 MINUTES!" he shouted, pulled Paulina's arm away from him, tell her to go rest, and take me to a big stone nearby to hide us.

" Are you okay?" Danny said, concerned. I look at him, tears filled in my eyes, and I would do the most rare thing I had done in my life…

I cried.

 **(Danny's POV)**

Right now, I don't know what to do. Just now Sam and Paulina were arguing while Paulina flirting at me. And now, Sam cried. I mean, CRIED. She just cried on my shirt and holding it just like it's her life. She cried like a kid(She will kill me if I said it). She looks more adorable than ever. With her beautiful eyes fill with tears, and her soft hand holding my shirt(I prefer me than my shirt)….makes me want to kiss her…with I just did. After that, we looked at each other's eyes.

" Why are you crying?" I ask, still need some answers.

" Because…" she said weakly. Holding my hands tightly." Paulina flirt with you…and when I look at you two, you looked like a perfect couple… and I'm more suitable to be your friend then your.." she trailed off for a while." Wife or girlfriend… I mean, she's more cuter than me, more beautiful than me, more-" I rolled my eyes and I planted a more longer kiss at her lips. Then I hold her arm more tightly than her holding me. She looked at me, shocked to see my stern looks but at the same time a kind look.

" **Listen to me…** " my eyes looking at hers" **You are mine, I'm not Paulina's, or everyone else's. I. AM. YOURS, and you are mine. The wedding rings…** " I grabbed my wedding ring that attached with a string to look like a necklace and grabbed hers that hid just like mine." **…are a proof that we love each other, and always be. I choose you as my wife 'cause I love you. I propose to you 'cause I love you. You are the chosen one for me. We destined for each other. Remember this?** " I touched her lips with my index finger." **I kiss you multiple times. THAT is also a proof that we're here for each other. Remember it forever, okay?** " Her face right now is as red as tomato. But it's instantly vanished.

"But you only say it and kiss me, right?" she muttered, still stubborn as ever. " I mean, there are a tons of people out there that can outstand me. And you can divorce me righ-" before she said anything, I grabbed her hands and take us out from our hiding place to spot that they rest. They were shocked that I place my stern face but more shocked that Sam Manson had a look that she just cried. Some of the jocks look at her with a face saying she's cute but my murderous glare stop them all and I'm pretty sure that one of them fainted.

" What are you doin-" she didn't finish said anything as I KISS her. IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE CLASS *who had attend to this stupid trip*INCLUDING MR LANCER, MOM AND DAD( ghost already know our status). She tried to push me to stop the kiss but I hold her waist more tighter as I'm more stronger than she is( thank you, ghost hunting). We stayed like that for a few minutes and then, I pulled off the kiss, cup both of her cheeks and make her eyes looking at me. I gave her a kind, adorable look that she can't resist.

"This is the proof, and you can't changed it. I will make sure you are mine, got it?" She nodded slowly, still stunned of what happened just now. I smiled at her." Good".

We looked at the at the class and chuckle at their faces. Their mouth wide open and their eyes as big as a plate. Jazz, Valarie and Tucker who didn't shocked take pictures we're very sure that the three of them muttering about blackmailed them or something. After a few seconds of awkward silence, they seem to overcame their shock and look at us.

"YOU AND SAM ARE DATING!?" They yelled. It's a good thing that I'm the king or we all been captured by some ghost right now.

And….we have some answering questions to do.

 **~~MEANWHILE~~(Nobody's POV)**

Somewhere far from Danny, team phantom and the others, a ghost wears a black coat spying on them from his lair. A small and secretive lair. Inside of it, there were some pictures of Danny, Sam , Jazz , Tucker in their childhood. But, a tons of pictures of Jazz and an unknown boy with a yellow hair in their childhood. The ghost grinned when he saw the queen and king kissed. And laughed crazily. He kissed a picture of Jazz when she was a kid and gazed at it dreamily.

" **Don't worry, Jazz dear. Soon, it will only be you and me and no one will stop us when they started the game."** Said the ghost as he grinned like a maniac.

" _ **They started this game long ago ,and they will finish it… once and for all"**_

 **SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THIS STORY?TOO ROMANTIC UNTIL YOU NOSEBLEED? HAHAHA! YOU CAN REVIEW ANYTHING YOU WANT ABOUT IT. WHAT DO SAM AND DANNY DO AS THEIR LOVE SECRET EXPOSED!?(IT'S DANNY'S FAULT) WELL, LETS YOUR IMAGINATION FLIES…AND GIVE SOME IDEAS. OKAY,I CAN'T STAY TYPING IT TOO LONG…SO SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!XD**

 **CieloAsso01, game out.**


End file.
